Over the Boarders
by Tyrannosaurusalan
Summary: Bad Summary: After discovering Drew's ways with women, Ash goes to bring him to justice, but this gets harder when he learns Drew has left the country. Contains Lime in 4th chapter. Advanceshipping, AshxMay Satoharu Anti-Contestshipping
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and it's characters, Pokemon is Copyright Satoshi Tajiri all rights reserved. This fan fiction is an Advancehshipping fic and contains Anti-Contestshipping, so if you're a Contestshipper (or Pokeshipper), go back to the previous page or suddenly die. I will not accept or tolerate flames in my review page, seriously people, grow up. I will also have you know I am completely neutral towards Contestshipping.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

It was nearing the end of an afternoon in Petalburg City at least 4:00 to be exact; it was early in the summer so the sun was still high in the sky. A 15 year old brunette girl with a red bandana and red shirt with biking shorts and a mini skirt to cover them, who we know as May, entered her bedroom after running out on an errand. The room was 15 by 15 feet with a 5 by 6 break away for a small bathroom situated in the top right corner of the room. Caroline was also running out on errands and Max tagged along with her, and Norman was out of town so May was the only one in the house. May let her fanny pack down on her bed and took out a small packet that she had purchased at a music store and went to her closet; other then clothing inside, there stood an Ibanez S5470 Prestige electric guitar with a satin oil finish on a beautifully shaped mahogany body; but it had the second (B) string missing which she had broken a week prior. There were two other guitars inside the closet, a black sunburst Fender Stratocaster with a rosewood fret board, and a Soviet built guitar with the name Aelita-2 that had 3 pickups, a two 3-way selector, and a tremolo system on an oddly shaped body with a blue plastic pick guard. May had been playing a guitar before starting her journey as a Pokémon Coordinator, so she was almost at an expert level; after a few minutes of fumbling to get the string into the Ibanez's locking tremolo and some tuning, she plugged it in to an amplifier began to play a slow rock solo. The phone rang; since May was the only one in the house at the time there was no one else to answer. She put the guitar back on its stand and turned off the amplifier then picked up the phone that was located at her computer desk.

"Hello, who is this?"

The voice of Drew came over the phone. "Hi May."

"Oh hi Drew," she said, "what's going on?"

"Nothing much," Drew replied, "hey, ummm… would you like to go out?"

"You mean like right now?" she asked.

"Yes"

"Well ok," she agreed, "I'll meet you out side the Pokémon center after dinner, uhhh… I'll meet you at 6:00"

"Alright May." Said Drew before hanging up.

* * *

A day later, Ash along with Brock came to Petalburg City to visit May since Ash had completed the Sinnoh League and Dawn had left to follow her own path. Ash logged. _"I'm glad that I'm able to see May again, it's been a long time since the last time I've seen her but something doesn't seen quite right, she seems to be walking slower then before and it looks like she's staggering at little bit. She also refuses to sit down for some odd reason too. I hope nothing is seriously wrong with her, I'd hate to see her suffer." _

Ash and Brock settled themselves down in the family room there they found the opportunity to gossip with Caroline and Max who they haven't seen for the longest time. Max was at the legal age to be a trainer and already was but hadn't started off on his own journey. "So how was the Sinnoh league?" Max asked.

"I was doing great," Ash replied, "until the last round where I was defeated by some trainer with a Garchomp."

"That's too bad." Said Caroline.

"I've just got to keep on training and I'll get better." Added Ash.

Caroline turned around and called out.

"Hey May, why don't you come out and see your friends?"

"I'll be out in a second!"

May emerged from her room still wearing a red shirt, a red bandana, some black biking shorts, and a white skirt. "Hey Ash, what's up Brock?"

"Oh not much," Brock replied, "We just came to visit after Ash completed the Sinnoh league."

"Did he win?" May asked.

"I lost in the last round." Ash repeated.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." She said walking up closer.

"Why don't you sit down and we can talk about what's happened?" Ash suggested.

May looked worried. "Uhhh… no I think I'll stand."

Ash was puzzled. "I insist that you sit down."

"No, no," May said again, "I'm very comfortable standing."

"Ash you don't have to force her to sit down." Brock stated

"I guess so," Ash sighed "sorry May."

"It's alright." She replied sweetly.

Caroline stood up and walked away from the three chatting friends.

"Why don't you go out at walk around the city? Then you two can talk to May about you're adventures." Caroline Suggested.

"Ok mom." May said, and walked over to the front door.

Ash gave May a look; it seemed like she was swaying from side to side she walked. "Where will we be going?" he asked.

"Why would that be important?" May answered, opening the door and stepping out.

Ash was confused but followed on and stepped outside; so did Brock.

"I'll be heading out too, to get some supplies." he said.

"And flirt with random women." May added, jokingly.

Brock glared at May then walked off down to the streets; there wasn't very many people on the streets, at least a minimum of 10 people could be seen.

"I guess Brock doesn't like to talk about it anymore." May observed.

"He's starting to learn to control his actions." Ash added and started his way down the stairs.

May followed after Ash but she still seemed a bit shaky when she walked around.

"May?" Ash asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," May said, "umm…. Do you want to take a walk around the forest?"

Ash smiled. "Sure May." Then he made his way to the forest path.


	2. The Discovery

**Pokemon is still copyright Satoshi Tajiri**

Ash and May made there way down the path out of Petalburg City, and into Petalburg Forest. The scent of pine flooded the air, the scent was near impossible to ignore.

The two had walked at least a mile into the woods and they didn't want to walk too far away from the city or get lost, so they needed to find a place to rest before going back.

Ash stopped in front of a large oak tree and turned around; May was at least 5 yards away. "Wait up Ash!" She called.

Ash squinted his eyes and walked back in front of May. "May, are you sure you're…"

May stumbled and fell onto Ash's chest; Ash kept his balance and kept May on her feet.

"Sorry," she apologized, "I'm a bit clumsy."

"It's alright," Ash sighed, "but I'm worried, are you absolutely sure you're okay?"

"Why do you think something's wrong?" May questioned, "Everything is fine."

Ash was having none of it but decided to let the story unfold.

"So how's Dawn handling?" May asked, changing the subject.

"She's was a good person," Ash said, "She's still a learning coordinator though, only winning 3 ribbons as of yet. After I finished the Sinnoh league, she decided to go on her own path to Kanto."

"I see," May whispered.

"Hey I hear you've been hanging out with Drew." Ash started, "how is he?"

"Oh he's an ok guy," May began, "It's not a romantic relationship or anything, its fun to hang out with some of his friends, most of his friends are girls though, but I feel better talking about some things to members of my own gender."

"I wouldn't be surprised," Ash remarked, "Drew seems to have hundreds if not thousands of fan girls."

May chuckled. "Yeah that's true. But when we hang out, he doesn't pay much attention to me so he's not too great."

"Well he's Drew," Ash added, "what can you do?" Then he patted May on the back.

May shrieked as if in pain when Ash's hand contacted with her back and she fell to her knees.

"What the; May what's wrong!?"

May turned her head to face Ash, he face eye welling up in tears. "I wasn't supposed to reveal this but, take a look at my back."

Ash was scared for May but wasn't too sure if he should check. "Are you sure you want me t…"

"JUST LOOK!"

Ash lifted up the back of her shirt and was absolutely horrified at what he saw. Her back was nearly blood red and was covered in what looked like whip marks at least 200 of them if counted.

"Holy shit!" Ash cried out, stepping backward placing both hands on his forehead, "Jesus Christ! W-who did this to you May!?"

May gulped and hesitated for a second before announcing. "Drew did this."

"This is how he treats you!?"

"Uh-huh," May confirmed wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Tell me what happened." Ash enquired.

"Well, Drew invited me over to his house." May started, "I would have refused to go but I trusted him."

"Go on." Ash urged.

"When I enter his room, He-he started stripping me of my clothing, I cried and pleaded him to stop but he wouldn't stop. After he removed my shirt and top, he threw me onto his bed and started whipping me."

Ash's muscles tensed, grinding his teeth together seething in anger. He couldn't imagine someone doing something so horrifying to an innocent person.

May stood up but was very shaky and was on the verge of losing her balance. "I passed out somewhere after the first 100 whippings. Later in the middle of the night, I awoke completely nude in an open field near Petalburg."

"Is that's all?" Ash growled trying his best to sound calm.

"When I was out I think he anally raped me."

"Are you sure he raped you?"

**"OF COURSE I'M SURE****!"** screamed May, **"WHEN I WOKE UP MY ASSHOLE HURT LIKE HELL****!"** May wiped more tear from her face. "And it still does."

"Wait," Ash cut in, "still, when did this happen."

"Last night." May told Ash.

"That's no friend." Ash said, "Someone who whips and rapes a girl mind you an innocent girl; is no friend in my mind."

May broke down in tears and collapsed onto Ash bawling into his shirt. "I thought I could trust him!" she sobbed.

"We can't waste any more time." Ash stated, "We have to get those whip marks treated before they get seriously infected."

"How am I going to get there? I can hardly walk!"

"Get on my back." Ash ordered.

May slowly climbed onto Ash's back and he rushed back to Petalburg City.

* * *


	3. Reporting the Crime and a Month Later

Ash, carrying May on his back ran as fast as he possibly could.

Ash carrying May on his back ran as fast as he possibly could back in to the boundaries of Petalburg City.

"Why didn't you tell anyone about this?" asked Ash.

"While he whipped me," May replied, "he said. _If you tell anyone I swear, I will kill you!"_

"I see… why that doesn't surprise me, I don't know."

Ash charged through the sidewalks and the pedestrians who walked on them, they seemed to create a path for them to run through.

Only a block away, Brock walked out of a supermarket after checking out with a large variety of food, cooking, and some medical supplies. After taking a breath fresh air, Ash ran past.

"Ash," Brock shouted. "What's going on?"

"We're going the Police station then the hospital." Ash said

"Why what happened?"

"Check her back but don't touch." Ash told

Brock lifted up the back of May's shirt and saw the whip marks.

"Holy mother Mary!" Brock burst out, "how did that happen!?"

"Drew," Ash stated, "Whipped and raped May last night."

"Stop chatting and GO!" May ordered.

Ash continued his way to the hospital with Brock following.

"With Brock following," Ash said to him, "we can find the Police station."

"Wait," cut in May, "you had no idea where you were going?"

"No I did not…"

May bonked Ash on the head for that.

Brock quickly glanced at his map then at a street sign. "The Police station is only a block away"

The police station was a two story building compared to the miniscule booths that are on the outskirts of various places. As usual, Officer Jenny stood on duty at the front desk.

"Can I help you two?" Asked Officer Jenny.

"Yes, we'd like to report a physical abuse and rape."

Jenny gave a solemn look. "When did this occur?"

"Last night." Ash replied

"Who would be the victim?" Jenny asked again.

Ash let May off his back. "Here's the victim, May Maple."

"And the suspect?"

"Oh yes," Ash continued, "we believe it to be a boy named Drew who comes from LaRousse City."

Officer Jenny nodded and wrote something down.

"Follow me." Jenny said and stood up.

May thought it was strange that Brock wasn't head over heels For Officer Jenny like usual; perhaps Brock was controlling his urges.

Jenny led them into a room that was in the back of the station. Ash and Brock sat themselves down.

"Now May," Jenny began, "do you mind showing me the whipping marks.

May turned around and showed Jenny the marks. Jenny wrote down some more things then turned to Ash and Brock. "How can I be sure that you didn't commit this crime?"

"If any semen is found inside the anus," Brock stated, "you can confirm that we're not responsible for the crime."

"Besides," Ash added, "May would know if we were responsible for this."

Jenny turned back to May. "Did these two rape you?"

"No they did not," May confirmed, "the Drew looks nothing like either of them."

Jenny nodded then called in a forensic artist to create a sketch of May's description of the felon.

"Tell describe the attacker." Jenny enquired.

"Well, that shouldn't be too hard. Drew is around my age 15 and my height, he has green eyes and short green hair, normally wears a purple vest and a black shirt underneath, blue jeans and black shoes."

The artist scribbled down on the piece of paper to create a rough drawing of May's description. When he was finished, he presented the drawing that looked exactly like Drew. "Is this him?" Jenny asked May.

"Yes, yes exactly." May nodded.

"Now describe the attack for me."

May didn't quite like to repeat herself, but if this was to help put Drew away, she'd comply.

"Last night, Drew invited me over to his house, normally I would reject the offer but I trusted him too much. He was nice the first hour I was there but when I went into his room, Drew began to strip me of my clothing I yelled and scream for him to stop but, he didn't cease, when he had striped me of my bra, he threw me onto his bed and began to whip me, when he started he said he would kill me if I said anything; I can only recall 112 whippings before I passed out. Later on that night, I awoke in a field outside Petalburg City, no clothing, but I felt pain in the anus that was the undeniable fact that he raped me; I made my way inside the city inside my room and went to sleep.

"Uh-huh." Jenny mumbled, "We'll start searching for this Drew person, but first I'd suggest getting those whip marks treated."

"Thank you." May whispered.

Ash and Brock got up and May let herself down on Ash's back and they made their way to the hospital. The hospital was only 4 blocks away from the station so it only took a few minutes to get there.

The hospital lobby was not very crowded and was quiet, except for the sound of the equipment being used to treat patients on the floors above. A male clerk at the desk was looking through hospital records when Ash and Brock burst through the lobby doors.

"Hello can I…"

Ash interrupted. "Yes you can, my friend her was whipped and raped last night."

"Why didn't she contact us then or the police?" the clerk asked.

"The offender left a death threat." Ash answered.

"I see," The clerk said and picked up a radio, "we've got an abuse and rape victim in the lobby here."

Two doctors, a man and a woman entered the lobby via elevator to escort May up stairs. Ash and Brock followed them upstairs to see what floor and what room May would be treated in.

"This treatment could take a few weeks to a month." One of the doctors predicted.

Ash groaned and sunk his head down; he had just come today to visit May and she had to be attacked and raped, what luck. Brock tried to reassure Ash despite the situation. "These people know what they're doing, everything will work out fine."

Ash's nerves couldn't calm while May was being treated. He didn't want to risk Drew hurting May even more then she already was. Norman returned home when he was told that May was attacked. Caroline agreed to house them for the time being, Brock took the offer but Ash said he would rather stay at May's side while she was in medical care.

* * *

A month later May was released from the hospital after all the treatments; she received a warm welcome back to her house. It wasn't a large celebration since Caroline and Norman were nearly starved of money to pay for May's treatments.

"So what did the doctors say?" Norman asked his daughter.

"They said it was good that I was taken in for treatments at that time because the wounds were not too badly infected."

"That's great dear." Caroline smiled.

Brock brought about the question. "What about the rape?"

"They didn't find a whole lot of semen inside my butt." May answered, "But I'm not at risk for any STDs."

"That's perfect." Ash said, "Is the back okay to touch?"

"Sure it is," May replied, lifting up the back of her shirt showing that the whipping marks were gone, but the back was still a bit red. "Some of the redness is from the doctors removing the bandaging but its fine."

Ash smiled and gave May a light pat on the back.

"Did they catch Drew yet?" May questioned.

"Unfortunately no they didn't." Brock replied.

May frowned when he learned that her rapist was still out on the lamb after 1 month.

May stood up. "I'm going to make a call." She stated.

"To who?" Caroline quizzed.

"One of Drew's friends of course." May said. "I would think you would know one of them Ash."

"I would?" Ash thought.

May went to the video phone and dialed in a number, Ash was curious to find out what May was talking about so he sat behind May while she made the call.

The screen changed to reveal the familiar face of Misty from Cerulean City.

"MISTY!?" Ash blurted out. "You hang out with Drew!?"

"Yes I do," Misty said through the video phone, "I met him on Myspace."

Misty then turned her attention to May. "So May, how did the treatment go?"

"Just dandy," May beamed, "I will admit it was kind of boring sitting around all day doing nothing."

"Well there's not much you can do when you're in the hospital." Misty remarked.

"Ahem!" Ash said impatiently.

"Oh right," May started, "we wanted to know if you might know where Drew might be."

"May," Misty sighed, "Drew left the country."

"WHAT?!"

"Well where did he go?" Ash asked.

"He said he's going to Kraków." Misty answered.

"So Drew's fled to Poland eh?" Ash thought, "Seems something a felon might do, flee the country."

"Look I'm kind of busy now," Misty said, "so bye for now."

The phone shut off.

"Pack up your stuff May," Ash muttered, "We're going to Poland."

To be continued…


	4. Arriving in Poland

**This chapter contains a lime; just wanted to give you a heads up.**

After booking a flight, Ash and May made their way to Petalburg International Airport that was a couple miles out of Petalburg

Next day, after booking a flight and a hotel room at the Chopin Hotel, Ash and May made their way to Petalburg International Airport that was a couple miles out of Petalburg. Brock and Max didn't go with them since they only booked themselves to save some money.

LOT Polish Airlines flight 503 flies over to the Petalburg City to Kraków normally at 4:00AM and flies back at 7:15 AM during the summer months as well as flight 102 also flies to Petalburg City but flies in from Warsaw and arrives 10 hours after flight 503 leaves.

Ash and May walked into the 4th terminal and walked up to the desk to present their boarding passes. Normally Ash and his friends would travel by boat, but Kraków was a landlocked city, and they would need passports; so the previous year Ash, had registered for a passport as well as the rest of his traveling friends. The woman at the desk asked. "May I see your passports please?"

"Yes you can." Said Ash, taking a maroon colored booklet labeled 'Kanto region' and handing it to the woman. She looked at it for a moment comparing Ash to the picture inside the passport, she approved and handed it back.

"And yours to Ms.?"

"Oh right, uhhh… here." May reached into her pocket and pulled out a violet colored booklet labeled Hoenn Region.

The woman looked at the passport following the same protocol as before; she returned the passport to May.

"Alright you two can go ahead."

After passing through the Metal detector, they walked to the LOT boarding terminal, travel from the Hoenn region to Poland was visa free so they didn't have to worry about that.

"Why did you want me to come along with you exactly?" May asked Ash

"Sure Drew may be in Poland," Ash stated, "but I don't want to risk the possibility that he may have hired a hit man to kill you."

"Good point." May said boarding the Boeing 767 airliner powered by two Pratt and Whitney PW4000-94 high bypass turbofan engines.

The two had booked the flight in economy class which was the lowest class on the plane and was situated in the back of the plane. They were seated on the left side of the plane next to one of the windows; you could look out and see the wing tip and the left engine.

When they got themselves seated the pilot's voice came over the intercom, his accent very noticeable. "Attention passengers, I'd like to inform you that the flight has been delayed an hour for turbulence for the airspace, we apologize for any inconvenience this has caused."

"Well what can we do for an hour?" Ash asked.

"I don't know," May sighed, "if I brought a deck of cards, I would have shown you how to play gin."

May looked at the small amount of magazines provided behind the seat behind them, not too many of them were in English though but anything to pass the time.

She picked out a magazine with the name Kaleidoscope which was LOT Polish Airlines' flight magazine since the 1970's.

An hour later, the tower gave Flight 503 clearance to taxi out to the 2nd runway. May or Ash didn't seem to notice that the aircraft had pushed away from the gate and was moving out towards the runway. Only noticing when they heard the two turbofan engines spooling up during take off. The two Pratt and Whitney PW4000-94 turbofan engines both delivering 52,000 pounds of thrust each, propelled the 198,440 pound aircraft down the runway; the aircraft lifting off the ground after a 7,900 ft takeoff run.

After takeoff the pilots reduced the throttle to 70 so not to use too much fuel up and to maintain cruising speed when the aircraft reached 35,000 ft.

15 minutes in to the flight, a stewardess walked up to the two and offered them a choice of drink or food.

"Thank you for flying with LOT Polish Airlines." She said, "Do you wish for something to drink or eat?"

Ash turned to May who said "No."

"No thank you."

"Alright," The stewardess said, leaving a menu card on Ash's tray "just call if you need anything." Then she continued to walk down the aisles asking the other passengers the same question.

May, still looking through the magazine turned to the page for in flight entertainment. "Ok, it looks like they're going to play a comedy movie called Mad Money I don't know what language it'll be in though."

"It's most likely to be in Polish with English subtitles, or vise-versa we won't quite know for sure until it plays."

May sighed put down the magazine and looked out the window for a few minutes at the clear blue sky that stretched out to oblivion. "I hope Drew hasn't found out were on our way to Poland." She whispered to herself before drifting off into sleep.

* * *

After a 14 hour flight, LOT flight 503 touched down at John Paul II International Airport at 9:00 PM.

Ash was awakened by the aircraft touching down on the runway. May, with the same magazine lying on top of her face was still sleeping even after the bump when during the landing.

Ash shook May lightly. "May wake up, we're here."

May groaned. "Mommy I don't want go to sex ed." She then woke up and took the magazine off her face, looking out the window to look out to see the illuminated terminal of John Paul II International. "Oh we're here."

When the 767 taxied to the gate, and the pilot gave the okay to leave the plane, the two made sure they had everything that was on hand before getting past the customs checkpoint and grabbing the rest of their stuff at the baggage claim.

The Chopin Hotel was 6 miles away from the airport so when they got to the hotel it was around 9:30.

May was half asleep when they walked into the front door, Ash was getting tired as well but he was the only one of the two who had significant knowledge of the Polish Language. Ash walked up to the Check-in desk, there were two men behind the desk, one had black hair and stood at least 6 feet tall, the other one was younger, had blond hair and was a few inches shorter then the other one. They walked up to the tall man at the desk.

"Czy można mówić Angielski?" Ash said which meant "Can you speak English?"

"Yes," said the tall man, his accent was indistinguishable, "most staff members in this hotel speak English, as well as French, German, Italian, and Russian."

May Yawned. "That's nice, we only speak English."

The man nodded, "Here's your key and you can be on your way, room 134, how long will you be staying?"

"Four to five days on end." Ash said.

The man nodded again.

"Breakfast is served between 7:30 and 10:00AM; and Check-out/Check-in time is 10:00AM to 12:00AM have a nice stay."

"Thank you." Ash smiled.

They began to search for room 134, which they soon found on the 2nd floor.

The room was a standard room for a 3 star hotel, it wasn't too spacious but there was air conditioning, WiFi internet, TV, radio, and a phone line.

May pay much attention to the room for she was so sleepy it was a wonder she was still standing on her two feet, or awake at all for that matter. The she lay down her luggage dismissed of her gloves and shoes and threw herself onto the queen sized bed with out changing clothing first.

Ash smiled at May as she got herself under the sheets, he was tired to so he went to the restroom to change himself into his sleepwear, which was just a pair of sleep pants, no shirt what so ever. But despite the fatigue, Ash was kept awake by the menacing fact that Drew was close.

It was now 2:00AM and the Chopin Hotel was sound asleep. Ash stay awake staring at the blank white ceiling, and listening to the streets of Kraków outside. May sleeping peacefully at his side. "May's in more than before danger now," He thought, "I can't believe she can sleep so peacefully despite the fact that her rapist and possibly her murderer could be right under our noses. Let's just hope that he's not at the same hotel as we are."

Ash sighed and turned his head to the window, not seeing anything through the drapes.

"I can't let him run free," He whispered to himself, "He has to be brought to justice, no matter what." Ash lay his head back on the pillow and shut his eyes to rest when he heard May murmur something the roll on her side and rested her left hand on Ash's chest and began to feel around.

Ash smiled at May's unconscious actions, he thought it was cute, until her hand moved over his stomach, down his pants and undergarments, May made a cooing sound afterwards. Ash raised up his left eyebrow and blushed at where May's hand was, one of the last things he would expect May to do. "Awkward…" he thought.

May inched her body closer and for some reason began to lick around Ash's face as if she were a dog. "May…" Ash whispered hoping May would respond, she did in the way he expected; she unconsciously said, "I didn't know you loved me this way." Not sure what May was talking about, Ash tried to wake her up again. "May!" he said louder then before, "What are you doing? Wake up." May opened her two sleepy sapphire eyes, her vision was too blurry at first for her to tell where she was, but then focused for her to see Ash giving her a strange look.

"Hey Ash," she yawned innocently, "why did you wake me up?" She then noticed the large amount of saliva on Ash's face. "Umm… were you drooling in your sleep?"

"I wasn't asleep," Ash answered, "you were licking my face."

May was confused about what Ash said then began to laugh softly. "I was doing what?"

"You were licking my face," Ash repeated, "like a Houndour."

May chuckled again. "You're crazy Ash."

"I'm crazy am I?" Ash said, "Look where your left hand is."

May looked down at her left arm and followed down to her wrist and saw it was under his pants. May yipped and jerked her hand back. "I'm so sorry! I was dreaming."

"It's alright May," Ash whispered, placing his right hand on her cheek, "you were sleeping, you didn't know what you were doing."

May then became a bit suspicious. "I don't know, did you move my hand down there?"

Ash became shocked and disgusted that she would think that. "No," he stated, "Why would I do that after what you've been through in the previous month?"

"I don't know," she said, "I hear that most men are like that."

"Not this one," Ash proclaimed, "I am 100 non-perverted."

"You're the greatest Ash." May smiled snuggling against his body.

Ash also smiled and closed his eyes when he recalled that she said she was dreaming when she apologized for touching him.

"Hey, you said you were dreaming." Ash remarked, "What were you dreaming about?"

May lifted her head up. "Umm… it's kind of embarrassing." She said.

Ash was still curious. "It's okay, you can tell me."

"Well," she began, "I'm not going into a whole lot of detail but, it involved us, we were both naked, it a large puddle of mud, I was laying on top of you, and we were kissing with our tongues."

Ash's face turned red at May's description of the dream.

"I broke away and said 'I didn't know you loved me this way.' And we were just about to do it when you woke me up."

"That's quite an odd dream of yours May." Ash remarked.

"I was indeed," she replied, "I can't really control that part of my mind. I'm sorry if I embarrassed you."

"It was a little embarrassing," Ash whispered into her ear, "but I forgive you."

"Oh Ashy you're so sweet!" She smiled and cuddled up with Ash again. His body was so warm, fatigue began to take over again and she fell asleep in his arms. Ash felt comfortable with May at his side like that and soon he fell asleep.

To be continued...

* * *


	5. First Watch part 1

The following morning at around 7:50, Ash opened his eyes and slowly turned his head to face the draped window of the hotel room,

The following morning at around 7:50 AM, Ash opened his eyes and slowly turned his head to face the draped window of the hotel room. The sound of the streets of Kraków was very quiet from the hotel room. May was sound asleep still cuddling up against Ash's body.

Ash didn't really want to wake May since she looked so happy and peaceful, so he stayed in bed looking down at his sleeping beauty then began to gently run his fingers through her brown hair. May cooed silently and shifted in her position before opening up her eyes.

"Good morning Ash." May yawned quietly.

"Good morning to you too." Ash replied.

May took a glance at the clock; it said 7:55. "It's almost 8:00," May said, "I'm still so tired I wish I could sleep for at least one more hour."

"Well I can say the same," Ash said, "I only fell asleep a 2:00."

May lifted her head up only about an inch off the mattress. "Why?" She asked, "Was something bothering you?"

"I was worrying at the fact that you're in danger," Ash answered, "Drew is right under our noses and what he'll do when he finds out that I'm looking for him, and you're with me, he'll try anything to take you out or try to kill a member of your family."

"Oh, well I'm glad that you're concerned about my safety," May said, "I'm surprised that I'm not the one who was up all night worrying."

"And it seems that I was up to keep you from getting too randy," Ash noted, "If I wasn't awake at the time who knows what could have happened."

May looked embarrassed and ashamed at herself. "I'm sorry that I touched you," She said, sheepishly, "I hope you're not mad at me."

"Don't worry about it," Ash whispered into her ear, running another finger through her hair, "I'm not mad, you were sleeping, not a clue what you were doing."

May smiled now that she was absolutely sure that he wasn't mad at her. Then she crawled over onto Ash's body and looked him in the eyes. "Eh?!" Ash exclaimed when he suddenly found himself staring him in the eyes. "Don't you think we should get up and get going?" May said.

"I guess so," Ash replied, "but I can't really get up with you lying on top of me."

"Of course," May smiled and got up. Ash got up as well and grabbed some clothing from his bag. May did the same then as if in a hurry, grabbed hold of Ash's hand and pulled him inside the restroom. "May?" Ash asked, "Why did you pull me inside? What are we doing in here?" "Ummm, to change Ash," May answered, "duh!" Ash glanced at May for a split second then thought. "Let me rephrase that," Ash said, "what am _I_ doing in here?"

"Ash I just said," May sighed, "to change, is there something wrong?" "Yes, no, well not really," Ash stammered, "aren't you embarrassed at all?"

"I am a little," May admitted, "I mean I'm about to strip down in the presence of the man I love. What about you?"

"Same here," Ash said, "I don't like to be in the nude in public or around other people, especially you."

"Well if you don't want me to see you, change behind the shower curtain." May suggested.

"Well, I guess that would work." Ash said, "Now you're not going to peek in are you?"

"Don't worry Ash," May grinned, "I won't look."

Ash nodded and stepped inside the shower which was half a bath tub as well and closed the curtain behind him. Ash placed his clean clothing on the edge of the tub and unzipped his pants and dropped them off his waist. Ash had only started to take off his undergarment when he heard May start giggling, Ash felt less secure then before and paused for a minute, he would have thought of looking behind the curtain to see if May was peeking on him but feared that he would violate her privacy so he didn't look and continued undressing.

May started giggling again making Ash feel even less secure, Ash turned a full 360 degrees to see if she was looking through the curtain. Seeing nothing but a closed curtain, he took his clean undergarments from the pile of clothes he had set aside and began to dress himself. May's giggling became less prominent as he put his pants back on and soon died off. "Ash felt a little more secure now that May had stopped. "Are you ready?" Ash asked.

"Almost," She answered, "but you can come out, I'm not naked or anything." Ash was not too sure if he should but May said he could. Ash pushed away the shower curtain, May was in front of the sink and mirror wearing a pair of baggy jeans, she was still in her bra but she didn't seem to mind at all that Ash was looking right at her. She had brushed her hair backward instead of having it brushed to the sides of her head. May grabbed the one thing left that would conceal her body, which was a cut T-shirt which was based upon Metallica's 1988 album …And Justice for All, which depicts the statue of Lady Justice cracked and bound by ropes, with both of her scales filled with dollars and both of her breasts exposed, the band's logo is vertically shown on the left side of the shirt. "What do you think?" May asked, placing her hand on her waist.

"I didn't know you were a fan of Metallica May." Ash complimented, "But it's definitely different from what you normally wear."

"Well what do you expect?" May said, "If we're trying to look for someone to have arrested and not get noticed, we had to change our looks, I didn't change my eye color because those are expensive."

"Do you think that I would blend in?" Ash quizzed.

"Well it's a not very drastic change," May noted, "but I don't think he would recognize you."

"I didn't think that you wanted me to change my looks so much." Ash said, "I don't think I could find you if we were ever to be separated."

"Well if you can't find me," May said, "you can just call me on my cell."

"I'm not to sure if that will work," Ash sighed, "I mean what if Drew captures you?"

"Well all we can do is pray and hope that doesn't happen." May said.

"Should we disguise our names as well?" Ash asked.

"Well it doesn't seem necessary," May pondered, "but you can if you want to."

"Now that you mention it," Ash stated, "it doesn't seem really necessary. Can you speak any other language besides English? Anyone will do."

"I can speak German." May replied.

"Good," Ash grinned, "If anyone especially Drew approaches you, act as if you're a tourist from Germany."

"But we don't know if Drew has changed his looks." May said.

"We don't know if he hasn't either," Ash added, "but if he hasn't, he shouldn't be too hard to spot, with that grotesque green hair of his."

May nodded, "That's true; well I'm ready to go, I'm assuming you are to."

"You're right on May." Ash smiled and walked his way out of the restroom and over to the hotel room door.

"Oh, and one more question before we go," May cut in, "what happened to Pikachu, why didn't he come along with us?"

"Although I would have loved to bring him along with us, and that he would help protect us," Ash sighed, "I don't think that Pikachu would survive if Drew pulls a gun out. Plus I don't think the Chopin hotel would accept Pikachu inside; they would think him as a pet."

"But Pokemon aren't pets!" May exclaimed.

"Please don't shout May," Ash insisted, "it's 8:30 in the morning. I know Pikachu or any other Pokemon aren't pets but I can't do anything about it, it's their policy."

May wanted to object again but it seemed pointless to do so, she walked out of the restroom shutting off the lights and closing the door. Ash opened the door and motioned for May to walk exit. "Thanks Ash." May said, walking out the door followed by Ash.

"Should we eat first?" May asked, "it's going to be a long day."

"Why not," Ash beamed, "I was rather hungry when I got up."

"You're always hungry," May noted, "you can't think of anything else besides food, and your Pokemon."

"I can say the same about you May." Ash retorted.

May gasped and turned around. "And what do you mean by that Ash?"

"I didn't intend to insult you," Ash stammered, "What I meant was that we both like to eat food and such."

"I know," May grinned, "I was having a little bit of fun with you."

Ash didn't seem to take to the little confrontation that turned out to be some joke very well but shook it off and followed May into one of the two elevators. There were only two other people inside the elevator, one man and one female, both in black business suits and carrying suit cases, they didn't take much notice of the two when they entered the elevator; they said nothing at all and stood patiently as the elevator came down to the lobby. Ash and May disembarked the elevator followed by the two others who were inside the elevator. "Now," May whispered, "to find out where they serve breakfast."

May, who had never been to the hotel before or Poland for that matter, started wandering around the lobby looking around for where the Restaurant and Bar would be. "Wouldn't be better to ask?" Ash recommended. May wasn't paying attention so she didn't hear him.

Ash sighed and followed May where ever she went so she wouldn't get lost.

About 30 minutes later, after successfully locating the restaurant and bar and having their breakfast. They both stepped outside the building and made their way to the streets of Kraków. Kraków is a smaller city compared to Warsaw or Łódź but has traditionally been one of the leading centers of Polish scientific, cultural and artistic life.

The city's transit system is built up of a fairly dense system of tramways that run within a 3 block radius so Ash and May took a few trams on their way to the Rynek market square. They decided to look through the square first thinking that was the most likely place for Drew to move around. But being a market center, it was hard for May to keep on task.

"Hey Ash," May said, jerking Ash's hand back, "check this place out." May pointed to a building with a stone sign that said Pasaż 13 which was a luxury shopping mall which at the time was open, but was still under construction in some places.

"May keep on task," Ash groaned, "we can't screw around like this."

"Hey, just because we're trying to find someone who committed something against my will doesn't mean we can't have some fun," May replied, attempting to make some sort of point, "although I would like to find him myself. Besides, we don't know if he's in there if we don't look inside so come on."

Ash didn't object, because he didn't want to make May angry or sad so he followed her inside; he had wished he had traded in a bit more money at the currency exchange at the airport.

About an hour later May walked out of Pasaż 13 carrying 4 shopping bags followed by Ash who was carrying a stack of 5 shoe boxes and two bags on his arms.

"Gee," Ash said, "I hope we still have enough money to buy plane tickets."

"Stop worrying so much Ash," May answered, "we have enough I counted, until something bad happens we don't have to w-" May stopped in her place and her spine chilled; her eyes caught a glimpse of a bright green haired male whom she recognized immediately as Drew, his appearance was no different from what he normally wore and he strode casually around the square. May dropped her bags and rush back in Ash's direction who was still complaining about the unexpected shopping spree of hers. "For one ticket," He joked, "Do you expect just to pull money out of your vag…" May tackled Ash to the ground before he could say anything more from his sentence, her body trembling. **"ASH**!" she cried out, clinging to his body tightly. Ash was confused at what had just happened, like someone had just punched him in the face. "What the hell did you do that for?!" He exclaimed back.

"I saw him Ash," she whispered into his ear, her voice was as shaky as she was, "I saw Drew walking around the square. What should we do?"

"Although I would like to give chase and bring him in," Ash said, "we'd have to try to blend in and draw the least amount of attention as possible and bring this stuff back to the hotel room then try to follow him back to where he's hiding out."

"Why can't we just follow him while we still carry all my stuff?" May questioned.

"That would be too risky," Ash answered, taking a look out into the square and finding the green haired snob, walking into an ally.

"Why don't I take the stuff back and you follow him," May suggested getting up and grabbing her things, "okay? That way I'll be on the safer side."

"Good idea," Ash said, getting to his feet as well, then he sprinted over to the ally Drew had entered.

"Be careful!" May warned, as Ash faded from her view.

To be continued…


	6. First Watch part 2 and heading to Russia

Ash entered the alleyway in slow pursuit of Drew, the alley was quiet, nothing could be heard except the faint sound of footsteps

Ash entered the alleyway in slow pursuit of Drew, the alley was quiet, nothing could be heard except the faint sound of footsteps. Drew continued strolling casually not knowing he was being stalked. "Drew is in my sight," Ash whispered to himself, "I'll sneak up behind him and then get him down." Ash picked up pace and started catching up with Drew but started making a bit more noise then before, Drew picked up his pace as well when he heard the fast paced footsteps behind him. "Almost there…" Ash said quietly but suddenly Ash tripped and fell to the ground creating a loud clattering noise.

Drew broke into a run when he heard the noise; Ash continued to pursue attempting to make as less noise as possible. "Someone's following me," Drew thought, "I don't know who but someone is definitely following me."

Drew started making a series of left and right turns in an attempt to loose his pursuer before making his way outside the alley and out into the open. The footsteps fell silent and Ash stopped running. "Damn it I lost him!" He said stamping his foot on the ground, "I guess I'd better get back to the hotel." Ash then found that he was lost in a sort of maze out to the buildings that made up the alleyways so he spent some 5 minutes finding his way out.

"Now I need to find May." Ash said, looking around after exiting the alley; not seeing May and her stack of boxes he continued venturing around in search of his friend. May was getting on one of the trams that ran around a 3 block radius. Ash got a glance of what almost looked like a walking pile of boxes and shopping bags. Ash recognized it as May instantly because he remembered carrying those boxes, also he knew those were May's legs, plus he could see the Metallica T-shirt she was wearing. Ash jogged over to the tram and boarded almost before it departed. "Hey May." Ash said. May's vision was mostly obscured by the stack of things she had bought so she had to look around the boxes to see who she was talking to. "Oh Hi Ash," May replied, "What happened during the chase."

"He got away unfortunately," Ash sighed, "I almost had him but I tripped and startled him and he started running off, I tried to pursue him but he started taking random turns until he made his way out, then I got lost and spent 5 minutes finding my way out. Do you mind if I take some of that off your hands?"

"Alright," May groaned, looking very disappointed that Drew had escaped, "I can't believe that you let him get away."

"I can't believe it either." Ash replied, taking some of the boxes off of the stack.

"Well I guess you can't expect it to be that easy." May said, "But you know you might not be able to live this down right?"

"If something bad happens to you then I wouldn't." Ash assumed.

The rest of the way back to the hotel the two were quiet, not saying a word to anyone or each other until they got back to the hotel.

"You do know," May began, "that Drew might become paranoid and try something drastic or stupid, or worse."

"Like what exactly?" Ash asked.

"He could try killing me or my family if not both." May assumed.

Ash hung his head low. "May, are you trying to make me feel more guilty then I already am?"

"No," May answered, "I'm just saying what he might do about this. Now would you please stop moping about it?"

Ash said no more, he opened the door to the hotel still carrying some of the boxes and let May enter then walking inside after her.

Still Ash continued to feel bad when they returned to the hotel room; Ash set down the boxes on the window sill sat down on the bed and sighed. "I couldn't live my life knowing I had a chance to save you and your family's lives."

May rolled her eyes. "I know, you've said that like a million times, I would feel the same way if I missed a chance to save you."

"But Drew might have already killed your family and our friends already!" Ash shouted banging on the night stand.

May walked over to Ash turned him around and pinned him against the wall.

"Look," She said, sternly, "I know you're upset about this, but you're being paranoid and overreacting about it. Sure Drew left a death threat on me, but you just can't assume that he'll think that we're directly responsible for this. It could have been anyone like a mugger or something, sure Kraków has a low crime rate, but it's not crime free."

"But if he had fled to Poland, and someone had chased him through an alley." Ash replied, trying to stare directly into May's eyes and not anything else, "Don't you think that would be…"

"Coincidence," May interrupted, "I could just be a coincidence. You know, why do you always act like this when you lose or screw up? It's no big deal, you know that catching a criminal is difficult, and so is being a Pokemon Master or Coordinator, we still have chances to catch him Ash; if Drew goes out again we can still catch him."

Ash nodded. "Are we just about done?"

"If you were paying attention to me and not my chest, then yes." May finished and let Ash go and giving him some room.

"That's quite a grip you have," Ash complimented, "I couldn't really move at all."

"Thank you." May replied.

"But that raises a question," Ash added, "why didn't you used your grip to pin Drew down when he assaulted you?"

"I was trying to but he overpowered me." May answered.

Ash didn't reply, he just nodded and continued to look at May's face.

All of a sudden, a noise rang out from May's fanny pack, it sounded like hard rock or heavy metal music which was the ring tone for her cell phone.

May dug inside her pack and pulled out a blackberry cell phone that said "Incoming Call: Misty" Knowing it was a friend of hers she had to answer it. "Hello?"

"May, I've got some news, it's urgent." Misty said, with the sound of worry in her voice.

"Well, I'm all ears Misty." May replied.

"Drew is on the move," Misty informed "You'd better hurry if you want to catch him."

"Where is he going?" May asked.

"Engels in the Saratov Oblast, Russian Federation," Misty answered, "but there are no direct flights there You'll have to fly to Warsaw first, then to Saint Petersburg from there, and then take yet another flight to Saratov."

"Uh, I don't think we have enough money for tickets for all 3 flights." May groaned.

"Don't worry," Misty assured, "I've transferred some money to your parents bank account, at least two thousand."

"Two thousand," May gasped, "I don't know, are you sure you won't loose too much money out of that?"

"Don't worry about it," Misty repeated, "we're rich, two thousand less then we make in a year. If you need money from me, just let me know, just don't go overboard like asking for money to go shopping."

"I promise I won't." May said.

"Take care May," Misty finished, "goodbye."

May hung up her phone, and jerked Ash's hand towards the door.

"Whoa May," Ash exclaimed, "What's the rush?"

"Drew is on his way to Russia," May informed, unlocking the door and pulling him outside "we need to buy tickets for one of three flights."

"Three flights," Ash asked "why do we need to take three flights?"

"No direct flights to Saratov from Kraków," May replied, "we have to go to Warsaw, then Saint Petersburg, then to Saratov."

"How much would this cost," Ash asked.

May thought for a second. "My best estimate would be One thousand four hundred."

"We don't have enough money for that!" Ash exclaimed.

"Misty transferred some two thousand into my mom's bank account so we don't have to worry much for that."

May pulled out her phone again and using its internet connection tired to book a flight to Warsaw which she managed to do in a minute. "Okay, the next flight to Warsaw from Kraków leaves tomorrow at 12:00."

"Why are we in such a Rush if the flight leaves tomorrow?" Ash asked.

"Because I didn't know if my phone would get a signal out here in Poland," May explained, "if not we'd have to use an internet café."

"Why would you think you wouldn't get a signal if you got Misty's call?"

May didn't reply she just poked her index fingers together with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Besides," Ash said, "it's like 8:00, what are we going to do till tomorrow?"

May grinned and pulled Ash back up the stairs and back into their room.

Ash wasn't sure what May wanted to do. "May what is it you…"

May tackled Ash back onto the bed before he could say anymore. "Ash," she whispered into his ear, "there's something I want you to know that I've never announced before."

"And what's that May?" He asked.

May hesitated for a second before announcing. "I love you more than everything in this whole known universe!"

Ash stared in surprise into her sapphire eyes. "Everything, you mean even more you're your dre…"

**"EVERYTHING**!" May repeated, "Do you love me too Ash?"

"Of course I do." Ash replied.

May wasn't quite too sure. "Do you really mean that Ash?" she asked lustfully, "Do you really?"

May grabbed Ash by his shirt collar and kissed him, Ash was taken by surprise and didn't do anything, and his eyes went droopy and kissed her back.

The kiss lasted about 3 minutes before they broke apart. "What about now?" May asked.

"Yes…" Ash whispered and wrapped his arms around her back.

May sighed contently and lay down on him running her fingers along is chest.

"I couldn't imagine being with anyone else," May said, "you're the one I want to spend the rest of my days with."

"I feel the same way." Ash replied, stroking the brunette's brushed back hair.

May giggled silently. "How would you feel, we were to have children in the near future?"

Ash's face turned a darker shade of red. "Hold on May, I don't think we should go that far."

May nudged him playfully. "I didn't say we were going to do it now, I meant in the future."

May then propped him against the headboard. "Unless, you're ready to handle the responsibility of children."

"You're acting like you want have sex with me right here and now," Ash pointed out, "are you sure you want to."

"It's all I ever wanted to do with you," May exclaimed seductively, "let's make some love here in this hotel."

May began to lift up her shirt but a knock on the door startled May and she fell off the bed.

One of the hotel's maids had stopped for cleaning while the occupants were going out. "Czy ktoś wewnątrz pokój?" The maid asked, which in English meant "Is someone inside the room?"

"Tak, tak, wrócić trochę później." Ash replied, which ment "Yes, yes, come back later."

The maid turned and continued walking down the hall.

May stood up looking disappointed. "I guess we should wait a little before we get all dirty." May assumed.

"I guess so," Ash agreed, "This isn't really the best place to do that anyway."

"I wish that maid hadn't shown up," May pouted, "in Poland we're both the legal age to do it."

"Why would you know that May?" Ash quizzed, curiously.

"Uh! Ummmm… I was curious." May told Ash trying to hide a blush that had appeared on her face.

"Were you intending do it with me before we left?" Ash asked again.

"I've wanted to do it with you ever since I met you!" May cried out, "I wanted you to be the one to take my virginity but if it hadn't been for Drew." May nodded in disbelief, Ash patted her on the shoulder. "We'll get him," Ash smiled, "I know we will. Also, you said that Drew anally raped you, so technically you're still a virgin."

"That right," May exclaimed, "the thingy inside my Jay-jay wouldn't have been broken during anal sex or rape."

"The thingy inside your Jay-jay?" Ash quoted, "Don't you mean the hymen in side your vagi..."

"Adadadada... We must not talk about the sex organs around kids." May cut in.

"This is an M rated fan-fic May there isn't going to be children reading this."

"Now you've done it," May groaned, "you've broken the wall."

"I know that," Ash continued, "I'm just trying to say that this is like 17 and over, they're likely to have heard of these organs before."

May crossed her arms and leaned on the wall. "But you know that this show has dropped in rating since the end of the Battle Frontier."

"I'm not going to continue this argument," Ash said, "it's pointless and it might seem like we're less of a couple."

"Couples always argue Ash." May pointed out.

"I guess that's correct," Ash said, "A couple would have to be living a lie if they didn't argue."  
"That's true," May replied, "we've argued before haven't we; around Fortree City wasn't it?"

"Yes it was," Ash stated, "I'm glad we made up afterwards or who knows how things could have been."

"I probably would have failed almost every contest afterwards." May said, "when we made up I couldn't have felt happier, I was extremely close to glomping you."

"So what should we do to pass the time before we leave Poland?" Ash asked.

"Well I can't think of anything that would not involve hitting people or being… fully clothed; so I think we should gather up our stuff and sleep."

Ash shrugged and agreed with May; so he gathered up his things and lay down on the bed.

May had gone into the restroom to change into her pajamas which was basically changing into some sleeping pants and changing nothing else. May decided to turn on the television that sat in the corner of the room to try to pass some of the time. Thinking that if there were any English language channels it would have been boring so she asked Ash to translate.

Two hours later, Ash was getting very tired of translating and feared losing his voice so he stopped. May tuned off the TV and tried to think of something else to do to pass the time but couldn't think of anything and eventually gave up.

May lay herself down on the bed next to Ash and cuddled up next to him. "You're body is so warm," May yawned, "I can't seem to be apart from it, or stay awake…" May fell asleep almost instantly after uttering those words; Ash stayed up for a few minutes cradling May's sleeping body in his arms before falling asleep himself.

The two slept for ten hours, although they had woken up previously at three for an unknown reason and fell asleep afterwards. It was 8:30 and the two were up and about then spent an hour getting cleaned and changing their appearances thinking that they would be on the same plane as Drew; but Drew had chartered a flight to Warsaw and flew over to Russia the previous day. At 10:00 they grabbed their things out of the room, checked out and headed towards the airport. The first flight was only about 30 minute from Kraków to Warsaw on the Embraer E-170 regional jet. They didn't disembark the aircraft because it took the flight from Warsaw to Saint Petersburg, which took about an hour to get there. There they disembarked and boarded a Yakolev Yak-42 jet owned by Saravia which was an airline based in Saratov which operates charter and scheduled domestic passenger flights and international charters from Saratov to destinations in Europe and the CIS. Ash and May were feeling tired and nauseous from jet lag as they departed for their hour long flight to Saratov.

To be continued…


End file.
